


Dr. Karev

by orangefriday



Series: Levi & Nico Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, kinda-OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Tumblr Ask: "how do you think nico found out that levi slept w jo? what was his reaction?"





	Dr. Karev

They’ve had a few beers already and the bedsheets are mighty comfortable between Levi’s bare toes. Nico is sprawled on his back in front of him with an arm over his flushed face while Levi’s sitting cross legged and trying his damn hardest not to tear off Nico’s shirt. 

So instead, he thinks of anything but Nico’s very naked, very nice, very firm abs underneath and comes up with one thought that makes him burst out laughing. A few months ago, his face would have drained into mortified pale stone, but now, Levi can’t help but laugh at the whole situation.

“Whas so funny?” Nico slurs, now looking up at Levi with an inquiring smirk. 

“Nothing,” Levi says and starts to play with the hem of Nico’s dark shirt. He better not. But oh, he  _so_  wants to. They’ve been awake for thirty hours, working a twenty-eight hour shift together in the ICU. They should be  _sleeping._ Even though Nico decided that the beers in his fridge had been sitting in there for too long. Levi had reluctantly agreed, finding it suddenly really hard to say no while he watched Nico stronghold the metal caps off of the bottles with his bare hands. He’s suddenly grateful for the long sleeved gowns during surgery or else Levi would probably be dropping more than kidney dishes. “It’ll shock you, if you’ll even believe me if I told you.” 

He hears Nico huff and pushes Levi’s hands away, propping himself up on one elbow with narrowed eyes. “You can tell me,” he says. Then whispers, “C’mon, try me.”

If Levi wasn’t on his second beer, he might’ve been annoyed at Nico’s effortless attempts at seduction. He’s only impressed and his dick lets him know at that moment how effective Nico is.

Levi swallows and looks away. Nico shuffles a little closer until his stomach is pressed against Levi’s knees. A firm hand feels its way around Levi’s thigh and he can feel his resolve disintegrating before his eyes, replacing itself with very warm waves of  _want_.

“What were we talking about again?” Levi all but squeaks, his mind short-circuiting as Nico stares intently at him.

Nico laughs. “You were gonna tell me something shocking and unbelievable.”

“Right.”

“Mmhm.” A pause. Then, as if something had come over Nico, he sits up abruptly and kisses Levi hard on the mouth.

Dizziness clouds his mind and the beer in his hand slips from his fingers in favour of burying themselves in Nico’s soft hair. He takes a deep breath through his nose, revelling in the very distinct scent of the other. It’s a sweet, melty scent. He can’t describe it but he feels suddenly hungry. Not for food. But for Nico.

Somewhere between kissing, beer bottles clunking to the ground, and wet bedsheets, they find themselves naked and entangled in each other, just facing each other and watching. Sleep is but theory now. Its necessity unneeded in the moment.

Nico is beautiful, Levi thinks, as he feels the blush that covers Nico’s cheek and traces the colour down to the strong jaw below. His heaving chest, heartbeat practically thrumming off of his skin, is a gentle reminder to Levi how lucky he is to be here, now, with Nico. 

“What are you thinking about?” Nico asks. His voice is deep, sprinkled with tiredness. Levi can see Nico fighting to stay awake. He dares to think it’s cute as he watches Nico’s eyes hood over as he buries his head into the bed. 

He sneaks a look at the clock on the bedside table and sees that they only have six hours of sleep left until their next shift. They’ve already wasted four drinking beer and canoodling. None of which were Levi’s ideas.

So Levi smiles. A  _tiny_ devious thought creeps up his throat. He says it out loud, “How this is  _so_  much better than sleeping with Dr. Karev.”

Nico’s eyes fly open. He’s wide awake now and if Levi had to guess, probably on his way to a heart attack. 

“Wait.” Nico’s sitting up now, stunned and still. He says again, incredulously, “ _What?!”_

Levi can see Nico battling with the information. Whether to be shocked that Dr. Karev slept with Levi or that Karev would even  _sleep_  with Levi. 

“Don’t  _worry_ , Nico.” Levi’s laughing now. “It was one time. I was probably just her rebound after she split from Alex before they got married. Besides, no one believes me when I tell them I slept with  _Jo_.”

He practically sees the ghost of panic leave Nico’s relieved body. “Oh. Jo. Jo Wilson, as in the other Dr. Karev.”

“So how many years of your life did I shock out of you?” Levi pulls Nico back towards him, forcing the other to lay his head on his chest. 

“Too many. I’m sober now.”  Nico grumbles angrily but settles in against Levi. “So that’s what you were laughing about earlier.”

Levi only pats Nico’s head and tells him to sleep. He might’ve heard Nico call him a bastard but he chooses to ignore it and lets the rain and Nico’s warm body lull him to much needed sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
